


Spring

by lferion



Category: Gladiator - Dami Im (Music Video)
Genre: Coming of Age, Drabble, Gen, Spring, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Twice seven winters had passed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> Thanks go to the Usual Suspects

* * *

The Child Who Would Free the Princess was no longer a child. Twice seven winters had passed since she had found the half-medallion, seasons spent in learning to listen, to see, to feel, to move within the air and on the earth, over water and encompassing flame, understanding wood and steel and stone. Art and ardor were teachers and tools, the stillness of winter and the song of spring. Now spring was returned with cherry blossoms, and she knew herself come to womanhood, serene in her strength, as ready as love and will could make her. Let the challenge come.


End file.
